


Love is a Teacher

by JustAFrenchGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Gabriel is 30, He is going on his 18 at the end of the fic, M/M, Sam is 17, Underage - Freeform, might be ooc at some point, references to episodes, slight bending of facts (more inside notes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: Whether Love strikes by surprise or not, it teaches one of the most complex and beautiful lessons ever. First, the two halves think that everything is the same in their lives. Sam is just going through his last year at Stanford High School. And as usual, Gabriel is teaching History and Mythology as an optional class. But soon changes appear. Only then, Love begins its life-changing lesson.





	1. Introduction part 1: Everything is the same...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody ! :)
> 
> I'm finally posting my first fic in English!  
> It has been incredible to be a part of the [SPN Alternate Universe Big Bang](http://spn-au-big-bang.tumblr.com/)! Don't hesitate to congratulate the mods, they have been amazing hosting this challenge!
> 
> I also have to thank two amazing people:  
> [crowleyhasfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/profile) for being an awesome beta! Really, I will be forever grateful (again, thanks a lot).
> 
> And of course, thank you [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/) for illustrating this fic! Go check her [Art Masterpost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9267122) .  
> You can also find her at [hit_the_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/profile) .
> 
> Also, do not take facts presented in this fic as completely true, for the research I did some information may still be factually incorrect; for example, Sam is 17, the action is set in Texas, and I know from the research I did the legal age is 18 (for the sake of this fic, some facts such as this one are slightly bent).
> 
> I tried to put references to episodes in each chapter, tell me in the comments if you find them!
> 
> PS: you can also find me at [superfannibalpotterhead](https://superfannibalpotterhead.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Now... Enjoy!

__

 

 _Heat of the moment_ …

 

Sam’s hand collided with the alarm clock with a lovely _smash_! It was not very useful, considering the music went on.

 

_A look from you and I would fall from grace_ ...

 

Once Sam managed to end the second alarm, which was on his phone, he relaxed a bit and took several deep breaths. The alarm must have been replaced by Dean – _again_ \- or Castiel. Since those two had got their heads out of their arses, Castiel had joined in on the famous Winchester prank wars. Anyway... what day was it for Sam again? As he passed his hand over his face still full of sleep, he suddenly remembered that today was the first day of his last year at Standford High School. He heard someone laughing just as the realization crossed his mind.

 

“Dean... why must you tease your brother everytime you know he is going to have a stressful day?” Castiel said as he knew Dean was used to prank his brother when he a stressful day –such as a first day at school- was announcing itself.

 

“C’mon Cas! You’re ready to laugh too! I can see those dimples of yours! And don’t worry about Sam, he’s nerd. He actually likes school.”

 

“You know you’re engaging yourself into another prank war?” Sam said to his brother as he entered the kitchen. The replacement of his alarm –and some other small pranks - still in mind.

 

“See babe? Told you he was fine!” Sam noticed Castiel rolling his eyes before helping himself to a cup of coffee. “And don’t drink all the coffee, Bitch”

 

“Jerk!” replied Sam, as usual in this kind of situation.

 

“Anyway guys... I wish both of you to have a good day and Dean... don’t forget to say hello to Bobby for me.” Castiel said.

 

Sam dug into the remains of the apple pie as his brother and Cas kissed –rather passionately- like every _fucking_ time. He was glad that his older brother finally found someone to share a bound as profound as this one but sometimes he just … he didn’t even know.

 

Dean looked at Castiel as he was leaving. With a smirk on his face, Sam laughed, “I thought you weren’t into chick-flicks?”

 

“Shut up, Samantha!” his eyes were now glaring into his brother’s direction. “And leave me some pie!”

Sam swore when they were sitting in Baby just a bit later, that if Castiel was not in the picture, Baby would be the one that held the number one spot in Dean’s heart.

 

“Will some of your former classmates be with you this year?” Dean asked. 

Will Dean ever stop worrying about his younger brother? The latter did not think so. The older never stopped worrying about Sam since their parents’ death years ago. He will never stop.

 

“Well … Jessica, Jo and Charlie will be there.” Sam began to answer.“I’m not so sure about Adam though. His brother had a nasty accident last year and spent a lot of times in the hospital. Adam was pretty shaken.”

 

“Poor guy. Tell Charlie I’ll go to see her at the Comic Store.”

 

Not even five minutes after this discussion they arrived at the High School. And as soon as Dean took off, a red-headed someone nearly made Sam fall by giving him a bone-crushing hug.

 

“Charlie!” Sam’s smile was broad as he returned the hug, his arms just over her shoulders, since he was much taller than her.

 

“Quick! We have to pick our timetables and see what subjects we have in common!”

 

Surprisingly enough, it turned out that the two friends had all their classes in common, except for the law option, which she was not taking.

 

“You took the mythology option too?”Sam questioned. 

 

“You bet I did, Sam!” Charlie answered with just as much enthusiasm.“I wouldn’t be myself if I didn’t. Do you know how many authors use mythology? And I’m not only speaking about comics here!”

 

There she was, thought Sam, good old Charlie He would not have her any other way.

 

“I assume I’ll have to leave blank spaces in my notes,” Sam thought aloud, “and be prepared for these blank spaces to be filled with someone’s special notes?”

 

“You know me,” she said with a smile. “So, where do we start?”

 

“Hum.,” Sam frowned as he looked over his class schedule. “Literature with Metatron”

 

“Oh dear! Again?” Charlie mirrored his frown. “We’ll have to be prepared to make a _giant_ list of books to buy. I mean, I don’t mind reading books but the ones he chooses... we could sleep on them.”

 

“Remember last year when half of the class fell asleep?” Sam finally smiled again at the memory. 

 

“Oh, yeah,” Charlie smiled back. “And he slammed this massive book he had in his hand on his desk. When you think about it, it was one of the few times he had been funny.”

 

As expected, Metatron gave them a list of books. To top it off, nearly a quarter of the class fell asleep. It was only the first day of school. After that, they had science with Mrs. Rowena Macleod. They finished their morning classes with mythology.

 

“Hello, students. Please take your seats.”His eyes, which were a golden color, were the first things that Sam notices about his new Teacher. “”So, as some of you may know or remember…”

 

“Don’t worry, Sir,” Balthazar interrupted.

 

“We haven’t lose our memory...” Sebastian, his twin, continued his sentence.

 

“Yet...” the teacher cut the interrupting student off, just as they had done him. 

 

The class erupted into a wave of laughter. Balthazar, along with his twin brother, Sebastian, were not known for having the best grades in school. Sam knew from Castiel who knew from Misha –his own twin brother- that Sebastian stayed for his girlfriend and that Balthazar did not want to be away from his brother... One could make his own conclusions from these statements.

 

“That’s a good thing then”, the teacher was smiling when he said that. His smile was the second thing Sam noticed. It was the kind of smile that reached his eyes.. “For those who don’t know my name, I am Gabriel Godson. And my first question, just a little something to get the class going, where did you first hear about Mythology?"

 

“Same as last year,” Balthazar chimed in, once again eliciting laughter from the room.

 

“Thank you, Balthazar. I’ll just assume you spoke about my question and you and your brother’s answers.” Mr. Godson could play along.“I’ll just go to the lady before you... Miss?”

 

“Charlie Bradbury, sir.” Charlie smiled up at him.“I first heard about mythology from comics”.

 

There was no laughter this time but silence. That did not stop Charlie from smiling.

 

“Well, that’s not really a common answer but I think this is a good one.” Mr. Godson nodded with a thoughtful smile. “You’ll have to be careful to not get confused between the fictive mythologies and the real ones.”

 

Charlie nodded. It could already be said that this subject was going to be her favourite.

 

“You, young man!” said Mr Godson, while pointing a pen at Sam, who was currently lost in dreamland. 

 

“Um... my name’s Sam Winchester.” Sam finally came back into reality long enough to answer. “I heard a lot about mythology in various books and also a bit from Charlie.”

 

He smiled at Sam with this beautiful smile of his and went on with the rest of the class. After all the given answers, he went over how the class was going to work. The students will have regular quizzes and a group project to prepare for the end of the year. This meant a lot of research to do and then he was going to have to talk in front of the entire class.

 

“Perfect timing,” Mr. Godson smiled as the bell rang. “I want to see groups and ideas by next week.”

 

Right away, Sam and Charlie knew they were going to work together, “You don’t change a good team,” Charlie said. Her enthusiasm was welcomed by Sam, who was suddenly feeling sad?

 

 

Later that day in the cafeteria, Charlie and Sam were joined by Jo and Jessica. They were quick to inform them that Adam had in fact returned to school. He was not in the best place at the moment but at least he was not going to fall behind by missing school. Jo also informed the group that the B-Team was still here. B, standing for Bullies or Bitches, whatever you wanted to call them. There had already been stories going around school about Ruby Demon and Dick Roman, who were heads of the B-Team. Apparently, they had provoked a fight in Jo’s mom’s bar. However, not wanting to dwell on these people, they quickly changed the subject to talk about the classes they had this term.

 

“Prepare to have your soul reaped in philosophy, because you’re going to have to think _a lot_ about life and death.” Jessica spoke sarcastically.“The meaning of life and death by Billy Reaper.” 

 

“This one has perfectly chosen her subject,” laughed Sam. “You’ll have Metatron in literature,” These words made Jo sigh. “We’ll do some witchcraft in science and we have an archangel teaching mythology.”

 

“You met Mr. Godson too?” Jessica just had the time to say before the ever-awkward principal, Mr Chuck Shurley, came in with a timid, “Students, please!” Fortunately for him his wife was by his side, her mere presence helping him to speak clearly.

 

“Sorry to bother you during lunch.” He continued on. “As a principal of this High School, I would like to wish you the best with your classes. I wish this to the old and the new students. Also, welcome to the Freshman. We hope that you your first year here is less intimidating and more enjoyable than you are hoping for. Enjoy your lunch.”

 

No need to say the director was relieved when the chatters went back to fill the room again. The four friends also going back immediately to their previous discussion.

 

“Guess what?” Charlie moved along with their class choices discussion.“Sam and I took the theatre class as a bonus this year.”

 

“Again, Winchester?” Jessica humorously quipped, since Jo seemed to be at a loss for words. “Even the teacher said you were a lost cause to the acting world.”

 

“I know I won’t, and I don’t want to, become an actor. Still, you must admit that I’m a good comic relief. I was a hit last year with that monologue about some key and a door being locked. Well, I made the other students laugh, just not Crowley.”

 

The friends ended their discussion on a humorous tone. The rest of the day was uneventful, nothing unusual happened. Charlie went to work at the Comic Store, with only the welcomed interruption of Dean’s visit, and Sam spent a couple of hours in the _Men of Letters library_. He came back home not even five minutes after Dean and Castiel. The two even bickered over _what are we going to have for dinner_? A “not fast food” could be heard from Sam. Nothing changed, everything was the same.


	2. Introduction part 2: Of First Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: [crowleyhasfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/profile)  
> Artist: [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/) / [hit_the_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/profile)  
> Thank you again to both of you!

_One month later_ ...

 

“Charlie, look.” Sam turned his computer so his group partner could see whatever was written on the screen. It was some article about mythologies being used more and more in the film industry. “It may be an interesting direction for our project.”

 

“Hmm. Can you send me the link? I’ll read it later. I’m starting to lose focus.” Charlie rubbed her eyes and asked Sam about the directing line of their project. “Can you remind me of the subject we settled on?”

 

“It’s something about,”–Sam quickly found the piece of paper he was looking for.“The subject is _ancient mythologies: a source of inspiration for modern works,_ and we choose to enlighten that with some examples to develop and expose our thoughts. You know, I’m glad we’re doing this together.”

 

“We shall pass this exam,” Charlie nodded towards Sam. “Even if Gandalf is standing in front of us on D-day.”

 

They were walking towards the food-truck at the park when Sam’s phone began to ring.

 

_Carry on my wayward son_ ...

 

“Yes, Dean,” Sam answered without even looking at the screen. “What do you need?”

 

“Can you come home now?” Dean asked.“My _lovely_ boyfriend came home early from work with something that is more your area of expertise than mine.”

 

“Dean,” Castiel’s deep voice sounded exasperated though the phone. “This something is a dog”

 

“On my way.” The younger Winchester brother chuckled when he hung up. Dean, a man who made himself look strong most of the time, was panicking over a dog in their house. He assumed it was a small dog that Castiel found. He still had that memory of Dean running from a dog –a small dog- which was growling and barking at him.

 

“Something happen?” Charlie asked.

 

“Cas found a dog and Dean,” Sam shook his head with a slight chuckle. “Let’s just say he still has that memory of that small dog running after him.”

 

“Can I come?” chuckled Charlie.

 

“Sure.” Sam accepted her invite of herself. “You’re still invited for dinner.”

 

When they returned to Sam’s house, they noticed a small, Jack Russell Terrier, sitting by the window in the living room. It was making a heartbreaking sound.

 

“Thanks God,” Dean emerged from the other room.“You’re finally here. This dog has been making this sound since Cas brought him here.”

 

“Dean,” Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother. He was more amused than it was empathetic. “It’s more afraid than you are and probably crying for its owner.”

 

“Did you give him some food?” asked Charlie.

 

“I actually... didn’t think of that,” answered Dean who was embarrassed now. “Oh, and Cas said his name was Arthur.”

 

“He saw it on his collar,” Dean added as Sam was making his way to the fridge. Good, Sam thought, there is still ham. He grabbed what was left and set it down in front of the dog. He took the time to eat a few pieces before making his way back over to the window.

 

“So, from what I understood,” Castiel came back in the room at this moment, holding a phone in one hand and the dog’s collar in the other. “Arthur was left to a neighbour because his owner was moving out of his apartment. The neighbour called to say the dog had escaped and they have been looking for him. The man is relieved that we have found him.”

 

“This cute guy must have wanted to find his master,” Charlie spoke as she kneeled down to pet the dog.

 

“Since he is still moving out and can’t get away right this second,” Castiel went on, “I proposed to bring his dog back.”

 

“I could bring him back.” Sam offered. “I mean, tomorrow’s Saturday. You and Dean both have to work. Charlie, Can I come to the store after that?,” Sam was hesitant, as he promised to help his red-headed friend with her job at the comic book store.

 

“Of course, Sam,” Charlie kneeled down once more to pet the adorable dog. “This little guy needs to go back to his family A.S.A.P.”

 

“Now that’s settled,” Dean quipped from the corner of the room, trying to avoid any contact with the dog. “Can we have dinner?”

 

“Dean,” Sam and Charlie chuckled at Cas’ tone. They could not see Castiel’s face because he was putting the collar back on the dog but they could feel him rolling his eyes. “Why don’t you set the table?”

 

Dean made _that_ look to Castiel and a “smitten” could be heard from Sam. Charlie followed Dean to help him.

 

“By the way, Cas,” Sam stopped Castiel before he followed the others into the kitchen.  
Do you have the address?”

 

“Here” Castiel pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Sam.

 

As he watched Castiel, joining his boyfriend and Charlie, Sam thought that Castiel’s emotional stability was what his brother needed.

**********

The apartment was actually pretty easy to find, Sam thought, as he stood in front of the door with Arthur at his feet. The small Jack Russell picked up his ears and wagged his tail when he heard steps coming. When the door opened, Sam and the newfound dog’s owner stared at each other for a couple of seconds. This moment stopped when, Arthur, barked.

 

“C’mere, Arty!” Arty was happily licking his human’s neck. said human –who actually was Gabriel Godson- had a broad smile on his face.

 

“Well,” Sam did not really know what to say at this point. “I am glad that we were able to find your dog, Sir.”

 

“Sam, this is not a Tuesday,” seeing Sam’s confused and hesitant eyes, he added while slightly rolling his eyes “We’re outside of class, you’re allowed to call me Gabriel”. Still seeing Sam’s hesitant look, he added “Don’t stay on the porch, come on in.”

 

A couple of minutes passed before Mr. Godson came back to Sam, Arty was now resting on a sofa surrounded by cardboard boxes.

 

“I already thanked Castiel Novak but,” Mr. Godson seemed almost as hesitant as Sam felt... “I would like to thank you too.” 

 

 “It was nothing,” Sam smiled slightly between Mr. Godson and Arthur. “Really.”

 

“It’s 12:15” Mr. Godson suddenly chimed in after looking at the clock. Sam took this as a sign and started to make his way back towards the door.“Sam, wait. I was gonna ask if you wanted to stay for lunch. If that’s okay? If you’re okay? It’ll only be some pizza though, since I’m still in boxes.”

 

Another moment of silence passed during which Sam was thoughtful. “Okay?” he finally agreed, though still rather hesitant.

 

They talked while they ate. They discussed the group project, mythology, the religions they were attached to, along with their gods, and they soon found themselves debating about God.

 

“I considered this one missing after he had abandoned his children,” said Gabriel.

 

“I think he still listens to prayers maybe we’re just,” Sam tried to defend God, “I don’t know, maybe too blind to see the answers?”

 

“I admire people like you, Sam. Still having faith,” Gabriel, man it felt weird to think of him as Gabriel, let alone actually call him Gabriel.“Right now, I just know I don’t do my job. Well, how could I? I don’t have any messages.”

 

Sam was confused;he saw his teacher this week, as he did the other weeks. He looked at Gabriel, his eyes seemed to smile as if he was about to do some trick. Suddenly, a thought came to Sam.

 

“Gabriel... How could I forget?” Sam laughed upon figuring it out. “The fourth archangel and the Messenger. Sorry” 

 

“Don’t be. I do that all the time.” Gabriel chuckled back. “Usually, people don’t laugh at these kinds of jokes.”

 

“Sam,” Gabriel looked up from his empty plate. “I would like to talk to you outside of school again. If that is okay with you? And we, well, we probably should not tell anyone about it or let it change how we are with one another at school.”

 

“Yes,” Sam nodded in agreement. “I would like that as well.”

 

And they did talk to each other again. Outside of class, they were no longer a teacher and his student, they were friends. Each of them seemed happier. They were happier.


	3. Lesson 1: Of Sentimental Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: [crowleyhasfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/profile)  
> Artist: [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/) / [hit_the_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/profile)  
> Thank you!

_Two days before Halloween..._

 

It had been another month and a half since Sam began meeting his teacher outside of school. They actually met each other on a regular basis, as promised. They spoke little about mythology and the various theories surrounding it, they also discussed the world in itself, their futures and occasionally made small talk on the days they actually had nothing to say. Their discussions allowed them to get to know each other better. Sam, for example, learned about Gabriel’s sweet tooth and began to tease him with it. On his side, Gabriel was now aware that the young Winchester, thanks to some anecdotes, was quite the prankster. “Good” he thought “my own friends didn’t call me a trickster for nothing. A prank war will soon be declared.”

 

Today, after Sam had finished up his last final before break, him and Gabriel met up at a park near Gabriel’s home. They did this on occasion so that Arty would have some time to play outside of the apartment.

 

“Sam, I was wondering,” Gabriel began to speak, after what felt like hours of silence between them... “Is anyone aware we’re seeing each other outside of class?”

 

With frowned eyebrows, Sam answered:

 

“I only told Charlie I was seeing a friend.” Sam frowned as he answered Gabriel’s question.“My brother thinks I’m dating chick, his words. Is that okay? You won’t be in trouble, will you?”

 

“No,” Gabriel shook his head. “That’s okay”

 

Gabriel seemed sad when he replied to Sam; he certainly did not have this peculiar smile of his. His eyes were looking down at his shoes. The sight was heartbreaking to Sam. Such a happy person being so sad. He wanted to comfort him but did not do anything. He did not know if any gesture of this kind would be welcomed by Gabriel. Sam could not bring himself to smile after that, not even when Arty came back with a stick.

 

“Did something happen?” Sam finally allowed himself to ask. Something had caused Gabriel to ask him the question in the first place. 

 

“We should get back to my flat.” Gabriel stood up and Sam quickly followed, even more worried than he was before.“It’s getting cold.” 

 

“Did something happen?” Sam asked again, once they were on the couch, with mugs of coffee and sweets on the table. Sam was just as worried as he had been earlier. “Did someone find out and threaten you with something? Even though we are just talking to each other.”

 

Gabriel, getting more and more nervous, shook his head.

 

“You’re worrying me,” Sam continued, “You aren’t even touching your sweets.”

 

“I have something to tell you, Sam. You’ll have every right to hate me and even to punch me in the face after that. If you don’t...” Gabriel did not finish his sentence.

 

Sam did not know what to say, so he waited. Gabriel spoke after what seemed hours whereas it was barely five minutes. And when he spoke, he did not look at Sam, for he was terribly afraid of his reaction. He spoke with tears building in his eyes and a voice which was starting to break.

 

“I fell for you that day,” The words were quiet and Sam was not sure that he was even hearing him correctly. “Your first class with me. I know it’s quite cliché to say this but I fell for you when I first saw you; when I heard that beautiful laugh.”

 

“I thought I was the only one,” Sam spoke. He knew that a student teacher relationship could be trouble, which made his response both one of joy and sadness. “Your eyes were the first thing I saw and when I saw them … you know?”

 

For a while, they just stood there staring at each other until Sam leaned in and did what he had been wanting to do for a while, he kissed him. It was hesitant at first but soon Gabriel moved his fingers into Sam’s hair and placed one on his cheek. Sam placed a hand on Gabriel’s cheek as well, while moving his other hand to Gabriel’s back. This was all destroyed though as Sam’s phone began to go off.

 

“You should go,” Gabriel said calmly.

 

“Gabriel, do we have to,” Sam felt concern once again rising in his stomach, “stop seeing each other?”

 

“We’ll just have to be extra careful now,” Gabriel kissed him with his answer. “A seventeen year old student, being in love with a thirty year old teacher? That is not something people take lightly. We will also have to be more careful in class as well.”

 

They kissed for the third time, Sam thinking and saying out loud he did not care about the age gap. And they kissed again.

 

“Come back next Tuesday for dinner,” Gabriel murmured.

 

“Okay,” Sam nodded in agreement. 

 

When he was outside, Sam looked at his phone and saw a text from Castiel:

 

_I need your help at the jewelery store – Castiel_

 

 _Are you gonna propose?_ Sam texted back.

 

_Don’t ask stupid questions. – Castiel_

 

_But yes – Castiel_

 

_On my way._ Sam responded.

 

It seemed this year, Halloween will not only symbolise the wandering of spirits, unless Love was a wandering spirit.


	4. Lesson 2: Of Second Steps and First Complication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: [crowleyhasfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/profile)  
> Artist: [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/) / [hit_the_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/profile)  
> Thank you!

_December..._

 

Castiel proposed on Halloween. Dean of course said yes, with that single man tear he was so good at, falling down his cheek. Sam could not help but laugh at the ‘chick flick’ moment that was taking place. Castiel could not help but roll his eyes at the both of them, though he knew deep down that he would not trade either of these men for the world.

 

“When are you gonna introduce us to your girl?” Dean quickly changed the subject. “Huh, Samantha?”

 

Sam blew off the question with a shrug. He was still not sure what to tell his brothers about the situation that was taking place in his life. When Sam later had spoke to Gabriel about the situation, He only answered with, “I wish my brothers were like yours.”

“The oldest has a stick up his ass,” Gabriel continued when he noticed Sam’s questioning look. “The second one is a big bag of dicks. And then the other one does a wonderful impersonation grumpy, only he never stops doing the impersonation. Then there is little old me, the lesson giver. I am glad that I ran away from the fighting that was going on between the first two.”

 

“I fell for little old you, remember?” Sam reminded him and Gabriel smiled. “What are their names?”

 

“You don’t want to know,” sighed Gabriel.

 

“Don’t tell me. It’s something like the names the names of the other archangels,” Sam laughed to himself.“And I’m only thinking that because of the kind of jokes you like.”

 

“I’m not going to tell you,” Gabriel refused.

 

“Seriously?,” Sam looked at Gabriel in shock.“Michael, Lucifer and Raphael?”

 

“In that precise order.” Gabriel confirmed. “And, especially with a last name such as Godson, let me tell you; Our parents had some sick sense of humour.”

 

“By the way,” Gabriel added after a couple of minutes. ““You never told me. What’s your brother’s now fiancé’s name?”

 

Sam thought about it for a brief moment before answering. “Castiel.”

 

“Really?” Gabriel laughed. “Another angel’s name.”

 

They laughed some more after that. They also kissed several times. Even Arty, feeling the happiness, gave a happy bark.

**********

“Sam! We finally have that interview with the specialist slash professor” Charlie exclaimed.

 

“Great,” Sam responded. “I’ll leave some blank on the document.”

 

“Amazing! You know what? We deserve a treat, Sam,” Charlie suggested. “What if we eat lunch at that Café down the street? They have special prices for students.”

 

Each of the student’s special lunches consisted of fries and a steak. They were quite happy to eat somewhere other than the cafeteria of their school.

 

“So, Sam,” Charlie raised her eyebrows at Sam. “You’ve been happier these days. Is that thanks to this girlfriend Dean’s been talking about?”

 

“Dean said I have a girlfriend?” Sam questioned, nearly choking on a piece of his steak. He took a sip of his drink before continuing on. “I’m not sure I want to talk about it.”

 

“It’s okay,” Charlie said, though he could tell that she really wanted to know. She was his best friend afterall. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I am just happy that you found someone.”

 

“I just don’t want people to ask questions about him,” Sam said, stumbling over the word him. “Fuck!”

 

Sam’s entire body became tense at the words. He was new to all of this and even more new to keeping secrets. Charlie noticed right away how uncomfortable Sam truly was.

 

“It’d be highly hypocritical to criticise you,” Charlie spoke low enough for only Sam to hear her. “You know my preferences Sam. I’ve never hidden them. If you want to talk I’m here.”

 

“It’s not that I’m uncomfortable with being gay or whatever,” Sam made sure to let her know that sexual preference was never something that bothered him. Shit, his best friend was gay and so was his brother. It would be hypocritical of him as well to judge. “I just can’t talk about it, not right now at least, but maybe later.”

 

The rest of the day was peaceful. If peaceful was the only event of the day being Ruby, hitting on Sam in one of the corridors of the High School. He answered her with a _kind_ “To be better humiliated after that? No, thank you”. Needless to say, people around them did not hide their laughter. Ruby went back to her group, fuming. Gabriel had seen all of it. He made sure to tell Sam when he saw him later, that if they did not have to be a secret, he would be more than happy to show him off as his boyfriend. And Sam informed Gabriel that he wanted to say, “Sorry, but I am taken,” instead of what he had originally said to Ruby.

 

The day ended with Charlie and Sam in their theatre class. Sam tried to participate but he was still a little occupied with what had happened earlier. This caused him to continue stuttering over his words. Crowley was not happy with this at all.

 

“Play the improvisation card, boy,” Crowley finally snapped and yelled at Sam in front of everyone. He held the script high up above his head. “I have the high card and you have... Hold on. Give me a second. Let me have a look, or right, no cards!”

**********

_First weekend of Christmas Holidays…_

 

They were holding hands in the park, since there was no one in sight. It was only them and Arty, who was running around or rather, leaping, through the snow. Soon, however, their peaceful mindset was broken up by the Shurleys. As soon as Sam and Gabriel saw them entering the park, they broke apart and made sure to put distance between themselves.

 

“Gabriel, what a lovely surprise to see you here,” Mr. Shurley smiled at Gabriel as soon as they got close enough. “Oh, and I’m sorry, you are?”

 

“Dear, that’s Sam Winchester. You remember the student I told you about?” Becky Shurley was the complete opposite of her husband. In situations where he was not comfortable at all, she was perceived as an over-enthusiast. At this moment, she had a large toothy grin happening. Mr. Shurley, on the other hand, had a very neutral expression. “He comes into the library quite frequently. Sometimes he even comes in with that Bradbury girl.”

 

“Oh. Okay, then. You are a student. You must take books very seriously. My wife speaks very highly of book lovers.” He paused for a couple of seconds before speaking again. “Gabriel, I didn’t know you were giving private lessons.”

 

“I actually asked for some advice on books to read,” Sam answered before Gabriel could open his mouth. “He asked if I could meet him here so that he could lend me a book.”

 

“Yeah. Exactly!” Gabriel, becoming tense, took the occasion and quickly changed subject. “Chuck, I read your paper last week. It definitely gives one something to think about.”

 

“That’s kind of you to say,” Mr. Shurley extended Gabriel a smile.... “But I’m not that great and writing is hard.”

 

“Don’t say that, Dear!” Becky all but shushed her husband.“You’re great! You just have to practice a little to make it perfect!”

 

Chuck Shurley gave a sincere tender smile to his wife. They did another couple of minutes of small talk before finally going. Once they went away, Sam pointed out, “They are quite the opposites those two.”

 

“Hum,” agreed with a nod.

 

“Gabe,” Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel. “Did you really read that article?”

 

“No.” Gabriel smiled up at him. “But a change of subject was needed.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Speaking of changing subject.” He took Sam by the waist and pulled him closer.

 

Sam smiled and put his arms around the smaller man’s shoulders with ease. Gabriel would never say it out loud but he loved being encircled by Sam’s arms. He felt safe, loved and it was during those moments he truly did not mind being small. He was five foot six and a little pudgy around the middle, whereas Sam was tall, six foot four, and muscular. Sam _loved_ that belly of his. Once, Gabriel told him about his insecurities.

 

“I’m 13 years older than you, much smaller and certainly less handsome than you. And a _man_!”. That day, Sam took him in his arms, just like now, and said, “I already told you I don’t mind the age gap. I find you very handsome, height and all. And I don’t care about you being a man. It might be too soon but I love you, okay?” Gabriel did not answer. Sam did not blame him. He wanted to give him time. For now, he would be happy with just Gabriel in his arms.

 

“Do you want to go home?” Gabriel lifted his head up so that he could look at Sam. “We’ll have some hot chocolate with lots of sugar.”

 

“Damn you and your sweet tooth,” Sam could not help but laugh. It was just another thing that he loved about Gabriel. “I’ll only have that chocolate if you’re making it.”

 

“Who are you taking me for, Sammoose?” Gabriel replied with a smile.

 

They kissed and held hands on the way back to Gabriel’s apartment. Minutes later, Gabriel was waiting impatiently for Sam’s verdict, head in his hand, elbows on the kitchen table.

 

“So?” Gabriel could not take the silence any longer.

 

“You make the best hot chocolate ever,” Sam finally confirmed, kissing Gabriel with some chocolate still lingering on his lips.

 

“I love you.” A blush, coming from both Sam’s compliment and his confession, covered his cheeks.

 

Sam’s heart leapt in his chest. “I love you, too.”

 

“I’ll have some more of that chocolaty kiss,” Gabriel licked at his lips.

 

Sam gladly granted Gabriel’s request. He drank some more, put the cup down and kissed Gabriel. As they kissed, they put their arms around each other’s bodies. They became even closer. Each body embraced the shape of the other. Sam’s hands went to Gabriel’s lower back. Gabriel’s hand moved to Sam’s chest and took a fistful of his shirt. They stopped kissing for a moment and both took deep breaths. They looked at each other and both suddenly seemed hesitant. Gabriel’s hand made a move to leave Sam’s chest but was intercepted, “It’s okay. I love you.” With their hands still locked together, Gabriel guided them towards his bedroom.

 

Once they were in the bedroom, the resumed their kissing, which soon left both of them breathless. Sam made Gabriel put his arms over his head so he could relieve him of his shirt. They kissed again and Gabriel unbuttoned Sam’s shirt and let it fall on the ground. They then both kicked their shoes off, unbuckled their belts and stepped out of their pants. They both let a moan out of their mouths when their erections rubbed against each other. They fell to the bed and Gabriel looked up at Sam hovering above him. The younger man’s brown eyes were much darker now, as he moved his hand over Gabriel’s chest.

 

“You’re even more handsome without clothes, kiddo.” Gabriel could not help but wink up at Sam.

 

“Gabe,” Sam lowered himself so that he could kiss Gabriel. His hands beginning to travel along Gabriel’s body. “You’re very handsome too.”

 

Sam’s movements became hesitant. This was completely new territory to him and he did not want to mess this up. Gabriel seemed to understand this and made Sam lie on his back.

 

“Relax a little, okay?” He both asked and suggested as he placed his hand on Sam’s face.

 

“I don’t want to mess this up.” Sam confirmed, out loud, what they both already knew. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too. And don’t put too much pressure on yourself, okay?” Gabriel offered a smile to which Sam smiled back.

 

“Do you have,” Sam felt his cheeks go flush as he asked the question, “condoms?”

 

“I should have them somewhere.” He stood up to open a drawer of his nightstand and came back on to the bed with a condom and a bottle of lube.

 

As they kissed, both lying on their sides, Gabriel put a hand over Sam’s cock and whispered, “Show me how you like it.”

 

Gabriel closed on his hand on Sam’s cock and Sam showed him the rhythm and the amount pressure he liked. Sam was now breathing with sharp intakes of air. It did not take him long to feel pressure building in the lower part of his body. He quickly stopped Gabriel’s hand.

 

“You...should... stop,” he said while trying to control his respiration.

 

Gabriel stopped, understanding that if he continued his ministrations, Sam would come right away. He pushed Sam’s right shoulder to make him lie on his back and straddled his lap. Sam’s hands were now on his thighs. There was a soft “pop” sound due to the bottle being opened. Gabriel’s rubbed his hands together to warm the lube. Once that was done, he put one hand on the bed to support his weight and the other reached behind his back. Sam observed Gabriel’s face, he was biting his bottom lip and closed his eyes, as though he was uncomfortable or in pain.

 

“You okay?” Sam questioned, not wanting this to be painful for either of them.

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel confirmed breathlessly.

 

Sam watched Gabriel pleasure himself with his fingers, eyes closed and soft moans escaping his mouth. When Gabriel opened his eyes, Sam saw they were even more golden. When Gabriel stopped fingering himself, he got the condom out of its wrapping, and rolled it on Sam’s cock. Sam added some lube on it. Gabriel spread his legs a little more and put his hands on the bed. Sam took his member in his hand, holding it into place, so it would be easier for Gabriel to lower himself on it. He was slowly taking Sam’s cock into him, while taking deep breaths to relax his muscles. When it was entirely inside of him, Gabriel bit his lip and Sam asked again with a hand running down his lover’s thigh, “You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel nodded. “Just give me a minute.”

 

Sam waited for Gabriel to get used to having his hole stretched around his cock. And when he did, he lifted his hips a little and sank back down again. Sam let out a moan. Gabriel moved again, several times before Sam gave small thrusts. When Sam began to move faster, Gabriel began to moan louder. Sam rolled them until his was able to put Gabriel on his back and moved again. Gabriel’s moans soon became screams when Sam’s thrusts touched his prostate. Sam was grunting and breathing fast, sweat dripping from his body.

 

“Sam,” Gabriel cried out. “Again! Faster!”

 

Sam kissed him before he going faster. Gabriel’s screams were becoming louder. Sam gave five more thrust before he saw Gabriel coming, mouth wide, a scream stuck in his throat. That was all it took and after a few more thrust, Sam was coming inside of Gabriel, a loud moan echoing through the room.

A couple of minutes later, when they were both lying in bed, Sam holding Gabriel in his arms. They were quietly breathing in the aftermath. They kissed for a while before falling asleep. They woke up during the night and, this time, Sam was the one to know the kind of pleasure Gabriel felt earlier.

 

Sam woke up alone in bed the next time but did not worry too much since he heard noises coming from the kitchen. When he went there wearing only his pants, he could not find his shirt, he saw Gabriel, wearing his pants and Sam’s missing shirt, baking pancakes. He moved in behind Gabriel, hugging him from behind and kissing at his neck.

 

“Sleep well, Sammoose?” Gabriel leaned back into Sam.

 

Sam hummed while he left a trail of kisses on Gabriel’s neck.

 

“Gabe, did you have anyone serious before me?” When they were eating their breakfast, Sam hesitantly asked. Gabriel looked at him curiously, causing Sam to feel immediately guilty about his question. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

 

“No, don’t be,” Gabriel shook his head at Sam.“We had sex last night, we love each other and you worry if there’s someone that could take my heart back. Well... No. I had a relationship before which ended five years ago. Her name was Kali. I think she settled in India with her trader of a husband. Feeling jealous, love?”

 

“Yeah, a bit.” Sam blushed at his admittance. when he muttered a “yeah, a bit.” Gabriel put his hand over Sam’s and said with a gentle smirk on his lips:

 

“And what about you?” Gabriel put his hand over Sam’s and spoke with a gentle smirk on his lips. “Any people before me that I should be worried about?”

 

“Actually, there’s one.” Gabriel went back to eating his breakfast; himself now feeling a little jealous. Of course Sam would have had someone. How could an amazing young man, such as him, have not found someone. “He’s blond, has golden eyes, and a gorgeous smile. I can easily put my arms on his shoulders when we hug.” He ate a piece of his pancake and added with a smile, “and he makes better pancakes than my brother.”

 

“And last night was amazing,” Sam continued. Gabriel was dumbfounded, he was Sam’s first love? He did not genuinely know what to say. Sam saw Gabriel having a worried face. “But, I can already see you having self-depreciating thoughts, why?”

 

“You could have chosen someone more,” Gabriel tried to find the right words. “I don’t know. I’m much older than you, I’m not as tall, and I’m fa...”

 

“We already had that conversation, Gabe.” Sam shook his head as he interrupted Gabriel. “I love you just the way you are and 13 years is nothing.”

 

“It will be nothing when you are legal,” Gabriel added, trying to force a smile. The age difference would always frighten him, at least until no one could stop it.

 

“Being underage does not make me love you less.” Sam smiled at Gabriel. “I hope you heard that. I love you.”

 

Gabriel smiled at that declaration before they went back to their breakfast. When they finished eating, they kissed a little before Sam had to go back home. Needless to say, he did not escape his brother’s teasing. Dean had the biggest smile on his face when Sam got home.

 

“Sammy,” Dean could not contain himself. “Finally got the girl last night and lost the v-card?”

 

Dean got smacked behind the head by Castiel. Hard.

 

“Ouch,” Dean questioned, though they all knew he knew why he got smacked.“Why?”

 

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Dean! Let your brother have his privacy.”

 

Relieved, Sam thanked Castiel. This guy could be an angel but you do not want him to be on his bad side. Once in his room, Sam texted Gabriel and asked him if he could come back on the 25th to share a bit of Christmas with him. Gabriel replied with a “Sure, you can come back anytime, Sammoose Love” followed by a moose and heart emojis. Sam sent an angel with golden wings and a heart.


	5. Lesson 3: Of Love and Its Suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: [crowleyhasfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/profile)  
> Artist: [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/) / [hit_the_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/profile)  
> Thank you!

_December 25th..._

 

As promised Sam visited Gabriel on Christmas day. When he knocked on the door, he heard something falling on the floor and a certain someone swearing after that. When the door opened, Gabriel was out of breath and little dishevelled. It happened that Gabriel ran when he heard the knock and fell. Before Sam could ask if his lover did not hurt himself too badly, Gabriel pulled him inside, closed the door, and kissed him. Sam put his arms around him and kissed him back.

 

“Merry Christmas, Sammoose!”

 

“Merry Christmas, angel!”

 

“Were you spoiled?”

 

“Cas and Dean are taking me to a dog shelter this evening.”

 

“Well, my gift is not beating your future best friend. I just hope you’ll be happy. There,” He said as he gave Sam a small box. Inside was watch, a simple one but it was more than enough for Sam to love it. “I didn’t really know what to choose for you so... it’s engraved, to make it special.” Sam took the watch and turned it in his hand, the engraving said, _From Gabriel to Sam, with all my heart ( & wings)_. Needless to say, Sam loved the gift. He was wearing the watch as soon he put the box on the small table in the living room. Then, he kissed Gabriel as his life depended on it.

 

“My turn. Here.” Sam’s gift to Gabriel was a book about Northern Europe. Sam knew Gabriel wanted to travel there in the future, so he chose this book with pictures and various explanations about this or that tradition.

 

“The day I travel there,” Gabriel smiled his thanks up to Sam. “Will you come with me?”

 

“I will follow you to infinity and beyond.” Sam laughed at the reference. 

 

“Did you,” Gabriel could not help but laugh as well.“Did you just Toy Story me?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sam smirked.

 

“What am I going to do with you?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe the sofa behind me is a hint.”

 

Gabriel pushed Sam onto the sofa and climbed into his lap. They made love in that position, Gabriel straddling his younger lover and both of them spilling on their stomachs when they came.

 

“Is that a hickey?” Dean asked as soon as Sam returned home, which earned Dean a glare from Castiel. 

 

“What your brother wanted to say is,” Castiel continued on for Dean, “Let’s go to that shelter. Oh and don’t forget, we promised to go by Bobby’s after that.”

 

On the way to the shelter, Sam could tell that Dean wanted to tease him more about what was going on in his life, or at least, what Dean assumed was going on in Sam’s life. He didn’t though, only because Castiel made sure to keep a good eye on him. Castiel was definitely a lifesaver today.

 

_His name is bones._ Sam texted a picture of his new furry friend with a stuffed bone toy hanging from his mouth. 

********** 

_First Tuesday after Christmas Holidays..._

 

Sam could not help it. He could not help watching Gabriel during class, watching him move. Gabriel was aware of being watched. His eyes seemed softer when they were looking in Sam’s direction, but as soon as he was looking at the class as a whole, they regained a neutral tone. Today, Sam was focused on Gabriel’s hands. The same hands which traveled Sam’s naked body as Gabriel was making love to him the weekend before. Those thoughts were only helping Sam get aroused. Those thoughts were not welcome, especially in this situation, but Sam could not help it. He went to Gabriel’s office after the class. And if someone asked him why, he answered with the typical, “just some details about the course.”

 

“Close the door behind you and take a seat.” Sam closed, and locked the door but did not sit down. Instead, he went closer to Gabriel who was sitting on his desk. “You need to be more careful, Sam. You had that dreamy look on your face when you were looking at me.”

 

“I can’t help it.” Sam was between Gabriel’s legs now. They were so close they could feel each other’s breath on their skins. Sam was pressing his body against his lover. Upon feeling Sam’s erection, Gabriel had to stop breathing for a couple of seconds to keep himself from moaning.

 

“God. You got a boner just from looking at me?” The sole response he got were kisses on his neck. “Stop, anyone could walk in!”

 

“I locked the door,” murmured Sam against his neck.

 

“Then, we better be quick _and_ quiet.” Gabriel said, grinning, as he was struggling with his belt. Sam having already pulled his boxers and pants down helped Gabriel. Once he was done with the belt, he pulled his boxers and pants down in one quick move. Gabriel stepped out of his clothes and went on his knees.

 

“Gabe, what...?” Sam questioned with wide eyes.

 

“I want to try this.” He took Sam’s cock in his hand. “Also, I don’t think either of us has lube.”

 

Gabriel took Sam’s member in his mouth. Sam had to put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from getting too loud. His other hand went to Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel was slowly bobbing his head, while also trying not to hollow his cheeks too much, the goal was not to make Sam come. When he felt Sam moving his hips, he began to suck faster.

 

Sam grabbed the desk as if he needed it for support. He felt that if he were to let go, his body would fall through the earth. He could not take that chance. He could not allow himself to fall away from Gabriel, not as he was now, beautiful golden eyes looking up at him as he sucked Sam’s cock. It was the most amazing thing Sam had ever witnessed and it was just enough to push him over the edge.

 

“Mmm,” Gabriel moaned around Sam’s cock as Sam came down his throat. Gabriel made sure to swallow all of it down, not leaving a single trace of Sam behind. Finally, he pulled off with a pop and Sam jumped slightly at the cool air that grazed his skin. “You taste good, Sammoose.”

 

Everything was a bit blurred after. But when Sam went out of Gabriel’s office and looked at his watch, he knew he asked some details about the class for nearly fifteen minutes.

**********

_PE class, Thursday of the same week..._

 

“Did you hear about B-team harassing a kid pretty badly a few days ago?” Charlie was not generally the one with the rumors but she seemed to feel obligated to let Sam know all of this information. “Also, rumor has it, Ruby, wants to try to have her way with you again.”

 

“Is the kid alright?” Sam questioned.

 

“Won’t come to school for a few days, I think,” Charlie shrugged, unsure of all the details. “Seriously, Sam, be careful about Ruby. I have a bad feeling about this.”

 

“I’ll be careful, Charlie.” Sam assured her, turning the conversation back to the poor student that was bullied. “Did they have some sort of punishment?”

 

“No,” Charlie shook her head. “Kid couldn’t even talk so...”

 

“Winchester, Bradbury, save your breath for the run,” Coach Gadreel, who was also the PE teacher yelled in their direction, once he noticed they had slowed down. He did not really mind his students chatting during his class, he just wanted them to be at their best while they were doing sports. He was an average teacher but he was still respected by both by his colleagues and his students. That was one of the reasons he was actually _listened_ to by his students. The Winchester-Bradbury duo stopped chatting. They talked in details about what happened on their way to _Men of Letters_.

 

_Law class, Friday..._

 

Sam finished his last class of the week. On his way to the parking lot, he sent a text to Gabriel.

 

_Meeting at the park? I’ll bring Bones._

 

As he hit “send”, he heard someone clearing their throat. It was Ruby. Sam wished for the presence of Charlie, who was actually working at the Comic Store at that moment, or one of his other friends, Jo, Jessica or even Balthazar or his twin. But there was nobody. They were alone in the corridor. He was not sure if that was a good thing; at least he was not going to be harassed, and maybe beaten, by her friends.

 

“Sam, I’m glad I found you.” She smiled.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Did you think about it? You know, us, together, as a couple. We could actually be great.”

 

“I told you; I’m not interested.”

 

“Are you sure?” Ruby pursed her lips up at him. “Oh... silly me! Do you already have someone? That text you just sent, it was to... her?”

 

Sam hesitated. He could tell her that he already had a girlfriend, but then if the rumour spread, everybody would keep asking questions. He could tell her he was gay. But then, he did not really want to tell that to her, it could lead her to his secret relationship. He decided to take the safest option.

 

“I sent it to my brother,” Sam was strangely calm as he spoke. “Like I told you, I’m not interested in being with you. You’re a bully, you manipulate, you harass, you say nothing when your friends do all of the horrible things that they do. You don’t even deserve to be at this school.” 

 

“I am the best of those ‘sons of bitches.” Ruby spat out at Sam. “I am the one controlling them. You should go back to your ‘brother.’”

 

So, Ruby was the leader of the B-team? She was more dangerous than Sam thought and she had control issues. If he ever had a doubt, now it was gone. He did not want to do anything with her. He turned his back and began walking.

 

“You should be careful, Sam.” Ruby called after him. “There could be a surprise coming your way.”

 

Sam only walked faster. Now, he only wanted to find Gabriel, which he did later in the afternoon. Gabriel, seeing a panicked Sam, figured he would be best to stay inside today. They would let their dogs play in the park another day. Gabriel ran a hand along Sam’s back to soothe him.

**********

_Following Monday..._

 

The surprise was more terrible than Sam ever imagined.

 

The day had started with dark glares from the students as he walked inside the school. At some point, during one of his classes, where he sat at the very back of the room for once, he saw two guys laughing. One turned to look at him. He formed a fist with his hand and bobbed his head as he was giving a blowjob to another guy. He did not know what was going on but he prayed for the class to finish soon. His salvation came when he looked at the door; he saw Charlie signing for him to go out. He slipped out without interrupting the teacher, immediately noticing his friend had a pale face.

 

“I know why people are looking weirdly at you.” Sam was worried, what was going on? “But before I show you. You should know I don’t care and I only want you to be happy. I know you want it. I mean you were so happy during those last three months.”

 

“Don’t care about what?” Sam was afraid, this surprise Ruby talked about. It could not be... How could she? “Charlie?”

 

Charlie took a paper from her sweatshirt pocket and gave it to Sam. He unfolded the paper and saw what was on it. It was a picture of him and Gabriel kissing; he could recognise the day the picture was taken: it was the day they kissed and went home, drank hot chocolate and made love after their encounter with the Shurleys. He swore he did not see anybody before kissing his lover. Where was she at that moment?

 

“They’re all around the school.” Charlie frowned at Sam. “And... I think you should know, Mr. Godson is nowhere t...”

 

Sam did not even let Charlie finish her sentence. He ran out straight out of school to Gabriel’s apartment. When he arrived, he was completely out of breath but he did not give a care in the world, he just wanted to find Gabriel. He knocked. Nobody answered. He knocked a second time while calling for Gabriel. Finally the door opened and Sam was pulled inside and the door was slammed shut.. The first thing they did was to go in each other’s arms.

 

“I don’t want to lose you, Sam.” Gabriel all but cried against Sam.

 

“We can run away. I’ll be 18 on the 2nd of May.”

 

“We won’t go far.”

 

They went to sit on the couch and held hands.

 

“Do you know how it has happened?” Gabriel asked.  

 

“Remember that day when we met the Shurleys at the park?” Gabriel nodded at Sam’s words. “Do you also know that Ruby wanted me to join their group?”

 

“But how?” Gabriel continued to ask questioned. “We saw nobody aside from Chuck and his wife. And why would she have done something like this?”

 

At Gabriel’s word, tears began to build into Sam’s eyes.

 

“This is all my fault,” Sam immediately took the blame for the situation. “The other day she cornered me in the corridor. She was trying to get me to go out with her and be a part of her group. I told her off, that I could never be a part of who she was. She then told me to be on the lookout, that there was a surprise coming my way. I should have known.”

 

“This is not your fault, Sammoose,” Gabriel took Sam in his arm. Now, he understood why Sam was so panicked the other day. “You couldn’t have known. This girl is just evil, okay? This is not your fault.”

 

 

They tried to comfort each other but it was actually adding to their fear of being separated soon. They soon heard someone banging on the door. They looked at each other and their hands were gripping one another. Another banging. “Sam! Get out of here!” was said before Sam’s brother banged the door again. Sam went to open the door while still holding Gabriel’s hand. The door slamming open before they could even do something.

 

“Damnit, Sammy,” Dean went straight to Gabriel and punched his nose. Had he not been holding Sam’s hand, he would have fallen on the floor. “Did you have a good go at him perv?”

 

“I love Sam,” said Gabriel while holding his bloody nose with his free hand. Dean motioned to punch him again but was stopped by Sam.

 

“I love him, too.” Dean looked in his brother’s eyes, then he did the same with Gabriel’s eyes and saw their hands becoming white from gripping so tightly at each other.

 

“Is that why you were being so happy?” Dean questioned, though Sam could still hear the anger in his voice. 

 

Sam answered a firm “yes” while looking in Dean’s eyes.

 

“Did Castiel know or something and cover for you?” Dean was confused how this could be happening.

 

“No. He’d never lie to you, Dean.” Sam reassured Dean, though Dean already knew that. 

 

“I already pressed charges.” Dean began to inform them both.

 

Some minutes after Dean said that, a couple of cops were there.

 

“Stand apart!” one said.

 

They did not move so the policemen forced their hands apart. Dean had to hold his brother with his whole strength. The policemen were putting handcuffs on Gabriel and began to read him his rights as they ushered him down the stairs.

 

Arty was barking loudly but was not moving as if he understood he should not move. Gabriel had just enough time to turn back and mouth an, “I love you,” before disappearing. And all Dean could do was to hold his brother as he fell on the ground, a panic attack kicking in. And even if Dean was telling him to breathe, all Sam could hear was Gabriel calling for him.


	6. Lesson 4: Of Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: [crowleyhasfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/profile)  
> Artist: [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/) / [hit_the_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/profile)  
> Thank you!

_Later in the week at the police station..._

 

“Did you promise him money?” a cop questioned.

 

“No.” Gabriel shook his head. 

 

“Did you promise good grades?”

 

“No.”

 

“Did you force him into any kind of intimacy with you?”

 

“No,” Gabriel was tired of all these questions. He had told them already that it was consensual. “No”

 

“Did you have intercourse of a sexual nature?”

 

Gabriel did not even answer this question. He was feeling so tired. He felt something wet going down his face, he just wanted to see if Sam was alright.

 

_At the Winchester house..._

 

Sam’s eyes were looking empty, he was not even paying attention to the plate in front of him. All he could think about was Gabriel and how he must be feeling right now. This was all Sam’s fault.

 

“You should take a bite at least.”  Sam did not react at all to Castiel’s voice.

 

Bones was by Sam’s side, looking up at him. Arty was by the window, watching outside and waiting for Gabriel. Sam was glad that he was able to bring Arty home, at least he was with someone that he knew. That made it a little easier for the dog.

 

“Being in that state just for a man,” Dean began to speak.

 

“Because you wouldn’t be in that state if we were separated?”Castiel cut him off with a question. 

 

“I didn’t say that, Cas...” Dean tried to defend himself.

 

“It sure sounded like it. Do you still have that inner homophobia, Dean?” Castiel questioned with that deep, slightly scary, voice that he got when he was angry. “I thought that now we were together, you would have gotten passed by it. Would it have been different if it was a woman?”

 

“I didn’t say...” Dean hung his head low.

 

“You’re not answering my questions, Dean.”Castiel set down his fork and leaned back in his chair.

 

“He is a teacher, he should have known better!” Dean argued back.

 

“You’re still not answering my questions.”Castiel would not let him change the subject on him.

 

“Damn it, Castiel,” Dean slammed his hands down on the table. “That damn fucking pervert is older than him, he surely wanted to just have a go with Sam and that’s it!”

 

Suddenly, Dean was being pushed against the wall by the collar of his shirt. He saw, only a couple of seconds later that Sam had come back to his senses and was the one pinning him against the wall. Dean looked at his brother, his eyes locking onto his brother’s, and saw something he had never seen in them, wrath and bit of something he could easily identify as pure sadness.

 

“Sam...” Dean took a shallow breath.

 

“Did you know that he cried?” Dean gulped as he shook his head at his brother, he had no idea what Sam was even talking about. “Did you know he was afraid I would punch him in the face? Did you know he is so self-depreciating he had a hard time even believing I love him?”

“Sam,” Maybe Dean was still having troubles accepting his homosexuality even though he was with Castiel. 

 

Neither of them had the time to say anything more, as the doorbell rang, breaking the tension. At least, that is what they believed. An oppressing atmosphere, almost unbearable, was set out as soon as the man behind the door entre the living room. Castiel, who opened the door, gave Sam a worried look..

 

“Good afternoon. I’m Psychologist Leo Zachariah.” A slightly pudgy balding man entered the entry way. “I have some questions for Sam Winchester concerning Gabriel Godson.”

 

“Why?” Sam asked defensively..

 

“Because you’re still a minor, therefore, your...relationship with Mr Godson is a mistake.” He informed Sam.“An illegal one.”

 

“NO!” Sam spat out in the man’s face.“It isn’t! It’s one of the best things that has ever happened in my life!”

 

“You’re young.” The man pushed away Sam’s feelings, as if they did not mean anything in this situation. “You don’t know what you want, what you’re truly saying.”

 

Sam was feeling so oppressed he could not even his mouth.

 

“So...”Dr. Zachariah tried to continue. 

 

“My brother is not...” Dean jumped in but was quickly interrupted.

 

“I’ll ask you to go to another room.” Dr. Zachariah pointed his finger at Dean. “I must speak alone with your brother.”

 

“Dean, come.”Castiel grabbed Dean and worked to pull him into the other room. 

 

“Son of a bitch,” Sam could hear Dean from the other room.

 

“Let’s start,” Dr. Zachariah looked to Sam once they were alone. “Shall we?”

 

“So, did Mr Godson manipulate you into this... relationship in any way?”

 

Sam glared at the psychologist and only said a firm no. Zachariah waited during what seemed to be hours, though it was in fact only a minute, hoping to have more information. He clicked his tongue against his palate when one did not come.

 

“Did he bribe you with money?”

 

“No.”

 

“With good grades then? A recommendation letter for a prestigious university?”

 

“No.”

 

“You have to be a little more cooperative Mr Winchester.” Dr. Zachariah was clearly becoming angry with Sam. “Now, tell me, did you engage yourself into a sexual relationship with him?”

 

Sam looked at him in the eyes and determined he gave his answer: “Screw. You.”

 

“Were you consenting?”

 

“Screw you.”

 

Zachariah clicked his tongue again.

 

“I see...”

 

The conversation went on for at least another hour.. Zachariah asking similar questions to try and make Sam say something other than “no” and “screw you.”

 

“Well,” Dr. Zachariah finally moved himself toward the front door “I hope you get more cooperative with the police who interrogate you.”

 

Right after he went out, Dean arrived in the room.

 

“Weird douchebag is finally gone?” Dean asked, looking around to make sure he wasn’t just around the corner or anything.

 

“Dean,” Castiel raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend but he did not hold any anger in his voice this time. He also believed the guy to be a weird douchebag. “Sam, are you okay?”

 

“I just hope Gabriel is okay.” He said while glaring at Dean. “And I have to be at the police station tomorrow to see... to tell them all of this is not worth it.”

 

“Sam!” Dean began to argue again.

 

“Dean!” Sam just wanted Dean to understand.

 

“Dean, you need to actually listen to this conversation,” Castiel seemed to be very much on Sam’s side here and Sam was grateful for that. “Your brother knows how to think for himself, you know, you could at least show him that by listening.”

 

“But...” Dean tried to argue but he knew that he was losing this battle.

 

“Don’t you want to properly meet that man before judging anything?” Castiel suggested. “To see if their love is actually sincere for both of them?”

 

Dean did not answer. Castiel let out a sigh.

 

“Anyway... Sam, if you truly want this, you have my full support.” Castiel finally confirmed that he was in fact on Sam’s side. “And I’m sure your brother will come around once he has properly met... Gabriel?”

 

“Yes,” Sam nodded. “His name is Gabriel.”

 

 _The day after at the police station..._  

 

“Mr Winchester, please, take a seat,” A short blond woman motioned for a chair. “I’m Sheriff Donna Hanscum. I’m going to first ask you if anyone is waiting for you outside this room. This kind of case can be emotionally hard. Doctor Zachariah gave us a report on which he has written you weren’t very cooperative with him. I personally don’t blame you, that man can be… I shouldn’t say anything.” She gave him an awkward smile and Sam was a bit relieved. The sheriff seemed to be a happier person than the psychologist from the day before.

 

“Are you ready to answer my questions?” She finally asked. “Know they will be considered as an official statement.”

 

“Yes.” Sam was determined to prove, even though he was only seventeen, that he could distinguish bad things from good things, especially when those things happened to him. He was determined to prove that Gabriel was a good thing in his life, that even though the man was older than him, and his teacher, he didn’t force him nor use his influence to push Sam into a relationship.

 

“As I said,” Officer Hanscum began. “First question. Did you come with someone? As an emotional support?”

 

“Castiel Novak, my future brother-in-law and Dean Winchester, my older brother.” Of course Dean came, even though he still did not trust Gabriel, he wanted, above all, to see his brother smile again. It was not an option to see Sam in the state he was all week again.

 

“How did you first meet Mr Godson?”

 

“I first meet him as student in his mythology optional class at Standford High School. He also teaches History.”

 

“How did you meet him outside of school?”

 

“Well, when he moved into his current apartment, Arty, his dog, escaped from his former neighbour’s to try and find him. I brought his dog back to him.”

 

“Did he ask anything you consider inappropriate at that moment?”

 

“Never. _We_ shared dinner and _we_ decided to see each other as friends outside of school after that.

 

We began to see each other as more than friends just before Halloween.”

 

“Okay. Next question is going to be a bit... intrusive. When did you begin to have sexual intercourse?”

 

“Around Christmas.”

 

“Were you fully consenting? And by that I mean, did you feel in any way influenced, forced, obliged to do this?”

 

Sam looked at her in the eyes and said a firm, “Yes, I was fully consenting.”

 

The questions went on for a little while. In the end, Sheriff Donna Hanscum recognised that Sam was a clever man, that he had all of his mental capacities, that he had a strong mind and that he was obviously not the kind of person to be influenced easily. And it was obvious that he sincerely loved Gabriel Godson. It was also obvious that the older man’s love was genuine. What is more, she will have the pleasure to scream at Zachariah, again, not only because he went to see Sam at his home without warning but also because of the way he treated Sam during his interrogation.

 

“I can see Sam is very well aware of what’s happening and knows what he says. If I could free Mr Godson, I’d do it. But that decision is for Judge Shurley to make. But I think it’ll be rather easy, especially with the fact you will be eighteen in only a few weeks and Shurley hates to waste her time.” She informed Sam, Dean and Castiel of this information in the hall of the police station.“And well, let’s say, fucking justice is expensive.” 

 

“Judge Shurley?” Sam questioned, knowing that name.

 

“Yeah. Amara Shurley.” Office Hanscum confirmed what she had said. “I think the director of your High School is her brother. I have to go now but call me if you need any help.”

 

“Lady Sheriff’s much less of a weirdo than the other psycho.” Dean finally chimed in.

 

Sam let out a relieved “agreed” to his brother’s statement.

 

“Without pushing you Sam, have you thought about returning to school this week?” asked Castiel when they were in the car.

 

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “I already asked Charlie to send me notes of the missed classes.”

 

“That’s girl’s an angel, Sam.” Dean smiled fondly. 

 

“I know, Dean. That’s why she’s coming to dinner every evening for the rest of the month.”

 

“I’ve no problem with that” Dean laughed.

 

“Did she know about you and Gabriel?” asked Castiel.

 

“She knew I was in relationship with a man but not exactly who.” Sam confirmed.

 

“Why didn’t you talk to me, Sam?” Dean questioned.

 

“See how you reacted?” Sam said while Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean.

 

“I said I would talk to him!” Dean defended himself again.

 

“Try not to not punch him in the face next time.” Sam shook his head at his brother. 

 

“Seriously, Dean!?” Castiel turned to Dean, this being the first time he learned this information.

 

While Castiel and Dean were bickering, Sam decided that, for the moment, his main concern would be going back to school and waiting for Gabriel to be free again.


	7. Lesson 5: Reunion of Two Halves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: [crowleyhasfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/profile)  
> Artist: [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/) / [hit_the_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/profile)  
> Thank you!

_Around two weeks later at school..._

 

Like Sam had planned, going back to school was easy, if he only thought about classes. However, when he got back, some of the students were still glaring at him. Except Charlie and Sebastian, who asked him to help better understand law, since he had decided he wanted to go into some sort of law field concern animal rights, nobody was talking to him. Even Jessica and Jo only made small talk at the table. He figured they would at least be able to talk to him, he was wrong.

 

“You know,” Charlie could sense the tension at the table earlier and wanted to clear things up for Sam. Later in the corridor, she stopped him to explain. “Jess and Jo, they’re still your friends, it’s because they’re actually afraid that if they talk to you, they would say something that could hurt you.” 

 

“They shouldn’t be.” Sam hated that this was causing such tension amongst people he had been friends with almost his entire life. “Charlie, I wanted to ask you something... what happened here?”

 

“Shurley was a bit shocked when he learned what happened.” Charlie began to explain how things had taken place at the school in his absence. “We’ve seen him stressed before but no one had ever seen him that stressed, you know? Some thought, I thought, he was going to have a heart attack or something. He even threw papers in the air at some point. He only calmed down when his wife came in and told him she was pregnant. It silenced him right away. You should have seen his face. He smiled. Well, then he actually fainted. Poor man, I hope their future child is not going to raise too much hell.”

 

“I feel sorry and happy for him.”

 

“Personally, I don’t think he cares about you and Godson. He just wanted the stress of the situation to end. Funny anecdote, Crowley was here that day and you know what he said? Well, you know him. Anyways, after Shurley fainted, all he said was, “How melodramatic!”” She said that last two words with Crowley’s British accent and manner of speaking.

 

Sam laughed.

 

“Oh,” Charlie quickly changed the subject after checking her phone. “Dean and Castiel are waiting outside.” 

 

“Why didn’t they send me the message?”

 

“Don’t know, maybe because they just said it’s a surprise.”

 

“They didn’t say anything else?”

 

“Nope and even if they did, I wouldn’t tell you.”

 

Sam kept searching his mind. What kind of surprise could Dean and Castiel have for him? Since they were both here, he thought about the wedding getting moved up and taking place today. With those two, it could be a possibility. They had recently started the process of adopting, so that could be the surprise too. Maybe there was some new kid they wanted to show off to Sam, though that sounded like the least likely option. Or Bobby was visiting, that was more likely it.

 

Sam and Charlie headed out to the parking lot where Dean and Castiel were waiting. Without saying anything, they ushered them into the car and drove away. Sam wanted to say something, try and figure out his surprise, but soon he recognized where they were and his entire face lit up.

 

“That’s good surprise,” Charlie smiled over at her friend.“Don’t you think?”

 

Sam could not find the right words to speak. Standing in front of the apartment building was Gabriel, smiling that amazing smile of his; the one that had made Sam fall in love with him to begin with. Sam quickly got out of the car and rushed towards him, dropping his backpack to the ground and pulling Gabriel into his arms.

 

“I missed you so much,” Sam whispered as he refused to let go of Gabriel.“I love you”

 

“I love you too,” Gabriel hugged him back with such intensity. Neither one of them wanting to let the other go. “I missed you too, my Sammoose.”

 

Sam and Gabriel were right back where they belonged, in each other’s arms. Sam pulled back far enough to capture Gabriel’s mouth with his own. It felt amazing to be kissing him again. It was not the kind of kiss he truly desired at this point, but considering that his brother, Castiel and Charlie were all standing behind them, it was the best that he was going to get at the moment. Either way, it was an incredible feeling, the feeling of two halves being reunited as a whole. Someone eventually cleared their throat, and Sam figured it was Dean. He did not care though, all he cared about were having his arms wrapped around his boyfriend and lips pressed against him.

 

“Moose, can put my feet back on the ground?” Gabriel who with his arms around Sam’s shoulders had his feet a little above the ground.

 

“Oh, yeah.” Sam did not realize that he had lifted Gabriel completely off the ground. He quickly set Gabriel down but wrapped their fingers together so that he could keep them connected.

 

The rest of the day was a little blurred for Sam after that. He just remembered they all had dinner at his house before going back to Gabriel’s apartment. Neither Dean, nor Gabriel went out of their way to talk with the other. Sam informed them that they did not seem to want to get to know each other. They needed to get to know each other, for Sam’s sake.

 

“He punched me in the face.” Gabriel finally spoke. 

 

“He,” Dean tried to argue but he could not come up with a good argument. He had been a little hasty with punching Gabriel.“He ate all the pie!”

 

“Well, at least you two have one thing in common,” said Sam.

 

“What!?” both Dean and Gabriel said at the same time.

 

“You both have severe sweet tooths,” Castiel added in with a slight chuckle. 

 

“Mr. Godson?” Charlie finally spoke to ask a question, once things had quieted down a bit. “Are you going to teach again?”

 

“Please, it’s Gabriel outside of class.” Gabriel informed her. He was dating her best friend, there was no need for them to be so formal with one another. “And I’ve already talked about this to Chuck, stressed future dad, Shurley. We agreed it would be best if I don’t teach for the rest of the year. You’re going to have another teacher for the meantime. Also, good news, Ruby Demon, Dick Roman and their horrible clique are finally out of the school. Chuck is going to make sure the word is passed about their behaviors.”

 

“That’s good news,” Charlie agreed with a smile and a nod.

 

Then, all Sam remembered was going to Gabriel’s apartment with him. He remembered them going to what came to be acknowledged as their room. He remembered them kissing like starving men. He remembered Gabriel’s arms around him, surrounding him. He remembered his lover’s body above him. He remembered Gabriel’s face as he came into him. He remembered them lying on the bed, breathless for a couple of minutes after the reunion of their souls and bodies. He remembered them falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last chapter!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I loved writing it :)


End file.
